


Effective

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's boring. I'm bored.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/gifts).



 

“Hey. McGee.”

“You hear something?”

“Yeah.” Tony tosses the headphones on the table. “My own blood swooshing through my veins.” He stretches his neck until it gives a little _pop_. “There is nothing going on in that warehouse. No sound, no movement, no nothing. This is a waste of time and resources.”

“Yeah, well.” Tim raises his eyebrows. “We've only been here for—” he checks his watch, “—two hours. What did you expect?”

“It's boring. I'm bored.”

“Stakeouts always bore you.”

“Not always.” A mischievous grin flashes over Tony's lips. “Why don't you entertain me, McTim?”

“Get back to work,” Tim almost snaps and fixes his gaze on his computer screen to signal that the conversation is over. But, of course, it isn't; of course, he can't will his partner to shut up . . . or stop him from having stupid ideas.

Tony leans back in his chair, humming thoughtfully before he says, “We could do more than one job at a time,” in a whiskey-voice that makes Tim's resistance melt away like ice in an empty tumbler.

“This is utterly ridiculous.”

In the next moment, Tony's breath tickles Tim's skin. “Don't tell me you don't like it.”

Closing his eyes, Tim straightens his back, determined not to crumble once again. “Tony, we're—”

“Don't tell me it isn't worth it.”

“—at work.”

“We're always at work. It's the most fun. Like, remember following the crazy tech to that cheap motel last month?”

“Sure. That was when I got carpet burn. Tons of fun.”

“Collateral damage.”

Tim almost fails to bite back a whimper at the hands trailing down his sides. “We nearly screwed up the case,” he says, grimacing at the snicker he receives.

“All we ever screw—”

“Just don't.”

“You could make me stop,” Tony whispers against the side of Tim's neck, “but . . . I know you won't. I think you can't wait for me to unzip you. To go down on you, maybe? I know just how much you love to fuck my mouth.”

A little needy sound leaves Tim's lips. “I do.”

“Thought so.”

“You wanna know why?”

“Tell me.”

Tim swivels his chair around so he can lock eyes with Tony. “It shuts you up effectively.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: boring stakeout. 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
